


Thick, Juicy, Delicious Pancakes

by Thax339



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Smut, Syrup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thax339/pseuds/Thax339
Summary: Akechi is horny. Akira is unexpecting. You know what happens next.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Thick, Juicy, Delicious Pancakes

Gorakira Akurusu ・ゴラキラ アクルス・: Thick, Juicy Pancakes  
***It's legal - age of consent in Japan is 13***

As the sun rose above the horizon, Goro Akechi lay in bed. It would be the normal, boring day as it was every other day so far, the clock ticking at his job as a detective until he could finally return to his abode, a small apartment in Tokyo. Goro was irate, the societal pressure of being not only the first teenage detective, but also the best, was weighing down on him. Thankfully, he had been making a series of breakthroughs relating to the elusive Phantom Thieves. He had a plan and he had some key intel that any other detective or the police would kill for. He had the name of the Thieves' leader - Akira Kurusu. Akira was a teenager in his second year of Shujin Academy. He lived in the attic of the café found in Yongen-Jaya called Café LeBlanc. Goro's Favourite café. He lived mostly on his own with the legal guardianship of Sojiro Sakura. Sojiro left at night though. Thankfully. This gave Goro a ten hour window to sneak in and strike his deal. Ten hours. He could do that.

It was about eleven hours later. Goro was tired and annoyed, but the adrenaline that came from the thrill of being close to a breakthrough kept him awake and well. He snuck into LeBlanc when Akira was out. He went up to the attic and lay in wait. It only took a few minutes before the black-haired teenager came up to bed. As soon as he entered, Goro held his breath. He was under the bed. The biggest cliché in the book. It was the first place that Akira would look if he heard any discrepancies. He brought his good luck charm, a miniscule bottle of maple syrup to go with his pancakes. He held it tight, the glass of the bottle causing his hand to go white. His face was going white as well. He needed to suck in a deep breath but that would cause the other boy to hear him. He couldn't help it. He needed the breath. He dreadfully sucked in air and Akira heard the noise instantly. Akira jumped and turned around, frantically searching for the cause of the noise. He immediately looked under the bed and saw Goro. Akechi rolled out from under the bed and blocked the stairs back down to the café. Akira was terrified. “Akechi! What are you do--” he shouted. Goro Akechi interrupted though, “Sakura-san is out. Nowhere to run.”  
“What do you want!?” Akira stammered.  
“Nothing much,” Akechi said, “but I do know who you are.”  
“What do you mean?” Akira asked. He was becoming more and more relaxed as time went on because he knew Akechi meant no real physical harm.  
“You're the leader of the Phantom Thieves. Joker. I could turn you in and get thirty million yen for it. Be careful with your next move.”  
“What is it? Why are you here?” Akira said. Akechi smiled. “What!?” Akira tried. Akechi just smiled. He started pushing Akira into the far corner, where his bed lay.  
“Sex.” Akechi said.

Akira stared. Akechi laughed. He lifted Akira’s shirt and touched his now hardened nipples. Akira tried to bat his hand away but Akechi was persistent. Akechi stuck his right hand down Akira's trousers and also his underwear. He felt Akira's cock for the first time. It was hardening rapidly. Akechi pulled it out and Akira was terrified. Akechi rubbed it before placing it in his mouth. Akira was annoyed but he didn't want to pull out and have the pleasure end. It was just as Akira had planned, for all these long months. Akira’s cock was throbbing and stretching Akechi’s mouth. It tasted great, almost like sweet crêpes, odd as that was. Akira was now moaning, this spontaneous blowjob was causing much more pleasure than a planned one because he wasn't prepared. Akira was so close to cumming but he just wouldn't. He thought of his deep suppressed feelings towards Goro, his unknown fantasies. He was closer than ever. He came. Akechi had to swallow the whole load and he choked on it. He stood up from his dick-sucking squat and pushed Akira onto the bed. Goro lowered Akira’s trousers and undergarments so that he could enter his ass. Akechi lowered his suit bottom and tore off his shirt and tie. He grabbed his now exposed hard cock and started rubbing. He put a finger in Akira's ass and thrusted it in and out, causing a massive and loud moan. Akechi added more and more fingers until his entire fist was inside Akira. A true fantasy accomplished. Akechi pulled his fist out. He also took out his miniature bottle of maple syrup. He uncorked the bottle of syrup and poured the contents of it on his throbbing length. Using it as lube, he thrusted into Akira’s tight hole and out, in and out. Akechi's pubic hair stuck to Akira's ass and just peeled off. Akechi felt a massive rush of pleasure through his body, but he couldn't stop. He would cum in Akira, but he didn't care. He came, but stayed hard. He kept going, the syrup making it even harder to exit, but he couldn't exit even if it weren't for the damned sugary liquid. It was mixing with Akechi's cum, making it even stickier and tastier. Akechi came again, then pulled out. When he pulled out, he forced his cock into Akira's mouth, forcing Akira to swallow the cum-syrup. Akechi had lived out a dream, Akira was satisfied. Mission Accomplished. Akechi would just pretend that he never found the Phantom Thief.


End file.
